Shippou Tsume
by SwiftSilver
Summary: It's been 15 years since the Bladebreakers split up and none of them have spoken or seen each other since. Until Rei finds out that Kai owns a ranch down the road from where Rei just moved in. But Rei isn't so sure about going to see him, seeing as he isn


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! . Thinks I don't own some of the names but I own most of them...Anything with STB is a name I created .; Some of the horses do not belong to me anymore, though. :D I sell most of my horses once they're born. laughs .; That sounds like I actually own them. Sort of. All of the horses(well, maybe a not a couple) are from and all of the ones that Kai owns are ones that I have on my account(s). The others are ones that I have sold to other people. nods

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing. You know...I DO know the difference between yaoi and shounen-ai...I'm just too lazy to type out shounen-ai all the time...nods

Summary(if you want to call it that.): It's been 15 years since the Bladebreakers split up and none of them have spoken or seen each other since. Until Rei finds out that Kai owns a ranch down the road from where Rei just moved in. But Rei isn't so sure about going to see him, seeing as he isn't sure if anything has changed...

Notes: (At 5 or 6 something at night, bored to death) Yeah! hehe! I've become addicted to and I felt like I just HAD to write a horse-related BB fic! Fun! . Now I have WAY too many unfinished fics! o.o Whoa...Is Missing my only finished chapter-fic? Shame on me! Okay. I'm going! hates handwriting fics But I have no choice!

Notes: (12:21 PM while typing everything up dies) Okay. I haven't finished the second chapter. I started writing it while watching Who's Line last night. nods And I stopped when FMA came on nods again I love Roy Mustang. Okay. On with the story...I wish the Second chapter was done...Oh! If anyone wants to look at my horses on my player name is SeaWings. The ranch name is Morgan Breeding(Though I no longer breed for Morgans .; I only have one 3)

Chapter 1

STB Desert Wings

(btw, if there is a special horse(or a couple horses) introduced in a chapter, their name will be the title.)

"Oh, man! The don't have a chance of catching her!" Tala laughed, looking over at the Canadian mare's owner.

Kai smiled, shaking is head, "I wish we didn't have to retire her. She's been amazing." The former Bladebreaker captain watched STB Desert Wings tear across the finish line. The crowd went wild.

"It looks like Desert Wings is a believer in going out with a bang!" The announcer said as the other horses reached the finish.

Tala nudged Kai, "Shouldn't we get down there?"

Kai nodded and followed his friend down to see the mare. "I _really_ don't want to retire her..."

Rei collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his loose ponytail as he picked up the remote. After doing all of his unpacking in one day, Rei didn't feel like doing much else. But it was too early to go to bed.

The blader stopped on the news, half-listening to the report on a horse race from earlier that day. He had nearly dozed off when the reported said something that caused his eyes to snap open.

"The retiring mare's owner, Kai Hiwatari, had mentioned a couple months ago that Shippou Tsume might be retiring her but no one took them seriously until the official announcement last night..."

Rei stared at the TV as the man continued on about STB Desert Wings' past races, But Rei wasn't listening. He remembered that name...Shippou Tsume...

"I passed it...on the way here..." Rei murmured. The man leapt to his feet, checking his watch. 6:13...Rei grabbed his keys and ran out to his car.

The ranch was huge. It stretched out for ages on either side and both the stable and the house were large. Swallowing, Rei got out of the car, looking around for someone to talk to.

"Can I help you, sir?" A girl had appeared on the front porch of the house. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her mahogany eyes gleamed in the light of the setting sun. Rei was startled to find that she looked a lot like Kai. His...daughter?

"Well, I'm looking for Kai..." Rei said, less sure now.

The girl smiled, nodding. Rei guessed that she was about nine. "Daddy's in the stables! Follow me!" She ran off, followed by a border collie that Rei hadn't noticed before. Rei followed them.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a man here to see you!" The girl was tugging at Kai's shirt. He took his attention off of Desert Wings and Tala to look down at her.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said, shrugging.

"Kai." Rei called from the stable entrance.

Kai looked up, startled, "Rei!" Kai managed to escape the girl and go to stand before Rei, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Rei shrugged," I just moved in down the road from here and I saw a report on the race earlier...thought I'd come see you...It's...not a problem...is it?"

"Gods-" Kai was cut off.

"Kai!"

The man sighed as a young woman entered the stables. She was blonde, like the girl, but her hair was down and waist-length. Her eyes were blue.

"Yes, Racquel?" Kai responded, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you two _ever_ plan on eating?" She demanded, smoothing her skirt as she spoke.

Kai shrugged, "Not really hungry." Tala agreed with Kai as he exited the stall shutting it behind him.

Racquel scowled, "Fine! Come on, Kyra. _You_ will be eating." Kyra took Racquel's offered hand and the two left for the house.

Tala shook his head, "She acts more like our mother."

Kai groaned, "No doubt that's where she learned it from..."

Rei, fearing the answer, asked, "Is she...your wife...?"

Kai spun around to face him, "What?"

Tala laughed, "Are you kidding?"

The blader blinked, "No...I..."

"She's our sister, Rei." Kai sounded upset now and Rei couldn't blame him. He'd assumed Racquel was his wife, even though they had both agreed that nothing would change between them. Though neither of them had been to sure when the team seperated.

The whole team had agreed to go their seprate ways for 20 years before they would go to one of the Beyblade reunions Mr. Dickenson held. They had agreed not to call each other (or e-mail), too. But, if they were to run into each other somewhere, they could keep visiting. THey wouldn't force themselves to ignore and avoid each other.

"But what about Kyra?" Rei asked quietly.

Kai sighed, "Her mother died an hour after giving birth. We don't know where her real father is and I was the only family she had near..."

"Oh..." Rei bit his lip, embarassed. "Sorry."

Kai sighed again, "It's alright, I guess...But you know me better than that, Rei..." Kai watched Tala leave before looking at Rei. "So, you moved into the Caile house?"

Rei perked up at teh change of subject, "Yeah. It's a great house...have you seen it..."

Notes(After writing): Hums happily Fun, fun, fun! In case you were wondering, STB stands for Shippou(silver) Tsume(hoof) and then some Jap. word for Ranch that starts w/ a B. :D I can't remember what it is. Hmm...Next chapter...Let's make it Ride Forward(one of the names that I didn't make). You'll know if it's one of mine...STB...Yes...Dances Hope you like how this starts! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh! And please tell me what fic(other than this, OE, and HoW. I will update HoW on Sundays and I will not update these for a little while.) you want me to update next! Later!

Notes(after typing): I'll try to get the next chapter done either this weekend or during the week. shrugs . Meanwhile, tell me what you want me to update next! I suppose whatever one is listed the most, I'll update next nods Okay . Bye!


End file.
